STOLEN
by peckalishious
Summary: AU set a fair amount of time after Gail was kidnapped, Gail and Holly are married and have a Daughter together who is 8 months old. one night Gail wakes up to find Holly was gone... will be continued, rating M just because you never know!
1. Chapter 1

Gail woke up unexpectidly during the night she felt colder than usual and her body was soaked in sweat she rose up from the bed to a room still filled with darkness. There was a strange feeliing at the pit of her stomach as she gazed around the lifeless room, turning to the spot in the bed where her wife usually lay she reached out her hand to find nothing but an empty spot.

She turned her body so her legs were dangling off the sides, picked up her phone and checked the time, 3:10 a.m. Something didnt feel right emerging from the bed she placed her bare feet on to the ice cold wooden floors and slipped into her wifes tracksuit bottoms and hoodie.

She aproached the light switch to turn on the light, the power was out. Reaching for her phone within her pocket she took it out and flicked on the torch and snone it around the room to take one last look before moving out onto the landing. Firstly she called out her wifes name with a slight whisper , "Holly?"... there was no responce so following her cop instincts Gail headed to check on their daughter just to be on the safe side.

Once she aproached their daughters bedroom she was stil sound asleep in her cot. Just beacuse you can never be to sure Gail checked out the room for anything unusual, everything seemed to be okay except for the fact her daughter was laying with her head at the end of the cot instead the top. This was quite odd seeing as she wasnt moving around that much yet. Knowing she was fine she placed a kiss upon her daughters head and rubbed her stomach.

As she left her daughters room she then proceeded onto her office where Holly usually went to write during the night when she had a thought or when she thought she may have a lead on a case. As she opened the door slowly she instantly noticed scattered pages on the floor and books knocked off the shelf, she peered her head around the door to get a full view of the room. Nobody was in there, she entered and cursorily searched for her safe box behind the pile of books on the floor. Once she found it she took out her gun and ensured it was loaded and ready.

Moving across the landing once again as the floor boards creaked she could hear her heart pounding and feel it throbbing in her temples. Gail stood at the top of the stairs and took deep breaths to relax her body before moving down the steep steps. She shone her light as she aimed her gun in front of her, hands sweaty vision blury, body shaking, mind preparing the worst.

Once her feet landed flat on the soft carpet she tried the light switch once again there was still no power. She called out for her wife again, "Holly baby? are you down here?" still no answer once she reached the power box around the corner from the stairs she reconnected the wire that was strangely pulled out, she turned on the switch and waited for the power to return.

Once the light started to flicker Gail could see the scene infront of her. Frozen from movement as she viewed the horrifiying view of her living room and kitchen area. Tables were knocked, lamps were broken, blood all over the cream coloured carpet, glass near the door from the mirror, cabinets were opened. The place looked like a living nightmare, Gail stood frozen unable to think clearly.

"HOLLY?... HHOOLLLYYY? BABY CALL OUT ARE YOU HERE?" Her mind instantly called out for her wife, yet again no responce. "This can not be happening" she whispered under her breath before the tears began streaming down her face. She slid down the wall and landed on the floor as the tears slid down her face she brought her shaking hands up to cover her face. Her mind was going crazy this was all to familiar. She knew exactly who had done out her phone and dialling Olivers number Gail rose from the ground and made her way to her daughters room.

Gail: "Hi emmm ollie? emm its gail *sniff* I...I..."

Oliver: "Gail? sweetie? talk to me, whats happeing c'mon honey be strong for me its okay"

Gail knew she had to be strong, she took deep breaths and calmed herself before speaking again

Gail: "Holly... Shes... SHES GONE OLIVER HE TOOK HER" as she began to shout while talking over the phone her daughter started to cry loudly and forcefully.

Oliver: "Gail sweetie, go to Ella we'll be there soon"

Gail: "Okay..." through sniffs she replied. She left hung up the phone placed it in her back pocket and entered her daughters room to assist her. She her up and placed her front againt her chest rubbing her back soothingly "Shhhhh Ella its okay baby".

Gail sat down on the rocking chair and cradled her daughter until she fell back asleep. After what felt like forver she heard a knock on her door. She rose up off the comfortable rocking chair and headed to the door, Still holding her daughter as she was the only thing keeping her calm at this time.

Opening the door she spotted her co-workers Oliver Shaw, Tracy Nash, Chris Diaz and Andy McNally. She gestured them to come in by a slight head tilt. Once inside Oliver suggested they'd run through what had happened or what her her side of the story was. Heading towards the Sofa they sat down beside one another ready to talk about what had just happened. Andy came over and attempted taking Ella from Gail.

"MCNALLY IF YOU TOUCH MY CHILD I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK" Gail screamed as she held her daughter tighter.

"Okay Gail walk me through this nice and slowly"...


	2. Chapter 2

"OLIVER... WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING" Gail couldn't help it as much as she didn't want to yell at her friends her wife was gone, GONE! how was she supposed to stay calm? they all understood and didn't take her raging insults personally. Gail sat curled up on the sofa she could feel the goose bumps all over her body letting her brain go to those dark areas that she knows she should go to.

"she needs to get some sleep" Andy whispered to Oliver as she rocked Ella in her arms back and forth to keep her asleep for as long as long as possible.

"yeah she really does, I already offered her a sleeping tablet but she refused point black" Oliver placed his heavy police jacket before heading back over to Gail who was curled up on the sofa with her knees clung to her chest silently sobbing to herself.

"Gail? sweetie, its okay were gonna find her darling." Oliver sat down beside her and flattened out some random estranged pieces of hair, the worn out blonde continued to sob before turning and looking up to her friend with her big blue eyes with a twinge of redness from all the crying she had been doing.

"Olie... what if... we don't... fin-"

"shhhhhh darling don't, just don't, were going to find your girl we are going to bring her home to you and your beautiful baby girl okay?"

through sniffs and shakes she replied with a scared "Okay"

"We should probably head back to the station and find the bastard who did this" Chris addressed the group who stood in a tight circle with in Gail's kitchen

Frank spotted Oliver briskly moving through the main doors and called him over. With the sound of his name echoing towards him Oliver shot his head in the direction Frank was and immediately ran towards him. As he reached the bottom of the small set of stairs he came to a sudden halt, he froze and gripped the cold silver banister one hand on each gripping tightly everything became like a mirage blurry and wavy.

There were many calls out to him his name slipping from everyone's tongue as they watched him frozen, sweat poring from his temple, breathing heavy. Sounds were vacant only the beat of his pulse was running through his ears in strong sound waves. Slight slips of his name being called purged through when they could yet made no difference.

Hands were slipping breathing became heavier, Oliver's eyes began to shoot back into his head Traci spotted he was going to fall and ran behind him slipping her arms under his and hooking them up so he fell into her and not forward. She lay him down gently placing Andy's thick police jacket under him to protect his head .

Frank made it his job to contact his family and inform them what had just happened and Dov placed the information through the_ for dispatch to send an ambulance to the precinct immediately. "Trace 7 minutes out" Dov said as he knelt down beside her in case there was anything he could help with.

Slowly and steadily Oliver began to open his eyes feeling every ache in his body the poof underneath is head the numbness in his feet he knew something wasn't right.

"What happened?" he spoke up quite hesitant, did he really want to know what had just happened although he remembers most of what happened he was still lightly foggy on what had actually happened.

"Oliver don't move okay the ambulance is coming now Celery is also on her way now she called the Girls and everyone else" Traci told him as she joined her hand with his.

"Its going to be okay" "okay?" She informed him even though she didn't know if it actually was going to be okay.

"Okay!" he spoke under his breath in response.

Clicking the side arrow to swipe to the next photo Gail gazed at photos of her and her wife on various occasions. Her favourite photo of the pair was when the group all went to the park for a day out, Traci brought Leo and a few other kids and of course Gail and Holly were inseparable the whole time as per usual. They sat on the same swing Gail was draped over Holly facing the right of the brunette with her head placed upon her shoulder facing her neck. Her hands playing with the buttons on Holly's shirt, It was also her favourite shirt the brunette wore it was a light grey colour with a cotton feel it hung on her perfectly hugged the right areas.

Staring at the photo maybe a little too long caused her to well up again and have tears escape one after another. Wiping the tears she glanced down and the tiny life in her arms still holding her daughter from this morning Gail refused to let her go.

"Gail honey? Why is Ella still on your lap and not in her cot?" Holly's voice was slightly filled with adoration for how cute the pair looked cuddled up on the couch

"Holly?"

"Yes Gail?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here honey"

"NO YOU'RE NOT WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Holly please just come here"

"Gail I am here just open your eyes"

"Stop lying to me just tell me where you are?"

"Open your eyes Gail just open them"

waking up breathing heavily, panting, sweating "HOLLY" she exclaimed as she looked around for her wife, it wasn't real she wasn't there.

She looked down at Ella who was crying, picking her up and rising from the couch Gail placed her on her chest, rubbed her back and rocked her up and down in a soothing motion as she walked around the sitting room trying to calm her daughter he began to sob intensely as she allowed the fear return to her mind, the thought of never seeing her wife again never hearing her voice again or feeling her touch, how was she to raise Ella by herself.

Slowly panic set in and that was it she was crumbling like a stepped on biscuit unable to go back to how she was before. Placing Ella into her cot she tucked her in and turned on her soothing beach sounds that filled everywhere with calmness except for her mind which was filled with haunting thoughts.

It had been a couple of hour since everyone had left her home and there had been no new information thrown her way. Taking this as no leads have been discovered Gail knew she had to use her own police mind and figure this out. Snapping into career mode she cleared everything from the kitchen table and opened up her laptop placing it directly in front of her with a notepad and pen to her right and a baby monitor to the left.

"Come on Gail, Holly needs you! You can do this... YOU CAN DO THIS FOR HOLLY AND FOR ELLA" She pepped herself up with a small boost of self encouragement.

An hour later she had narrowed it down to four people, chuffed with herself she decided to give someone a ring and give her own input to the case. Ringing everyone yet no answer coming through caused her to worry until she rang Frank who actually answered unlike the rest.

"Hi, um Frank its Gail... I was just wondering why nobody is picking up? Is everything okay"

"There was an accident Gail, Oliver collapsed and was brought to the hospital."

There was silence for a few moments as the blonde sat confused and in a world of confusion. Thinking over everything. Holly was taken, Oliver is in the hospital something just wasn't right she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Gail.. are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here I just... I..." as she responded to Frank she began to trail off as her mind had put together some pieces of the puzzle, The lamp, the plastic, the location of the blood stains, oliver... it clicked

"THAT SON OF A BASTARD!" she exclaimed

"Gail what's wrong are you okay" Franks voice was filled with worry and concern

" I know who did this and they are not gonna get away with this..."


End file.
